Attends moi !
by Sasucath
Summary: Des années ce sont écoulées. Naruto est Hokage, la paix est là, ses amis l'entourent... pourtant, il manque quelques chose à son bonheur pour qu'il soit parfait... Et si c'était un beau brun ténébreux ?


Disclaimer : Et non ils m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne vous explique pas ce qu'ils subiraient *-* ils appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Mashimoto T_T

* * *

><p>L'aube se lève lentement, tandis que je ne souhaite qu'une chose : dormir. Mais l'heure n'est pas au repos, depuis ma prise de fonction je n'ai plus une minute à moi et le village est en alerte. Je me suis toujours dis que la vieille n'en foutait pas une, mais aujourd'hui, je dois bien l'admettre, je la comprends mieux que personne. Je me lève péniblement de mon siège, et me dirige vers la fenêtre, me mettant à observer la vie s'éveillant dans le village. Mon regard se porte aux sculptures gravées dans la roche où figure les visages des Hokages passés, et à présent, le mien. De petits coups secs se font entendre, et sans me retourner je demande à ce que l'on entre.<p>

- Hokage-sama.

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Je laisse un petit sourire flotter sur mon visage. Ils savent pourtant que je n'aime pas cette appellation. Combien de fois devrais-je leur dire...

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Ni bonnes ni mauvaises en réalité. Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé sa trace. Depuis maintenant un an. Mais des gens disent avoir aperçu une personne lui ressemblant vaguement.

- Vaguement ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Merci Sakura.

Je me tourne vers elle et vois un triste sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Un pincement au coeur se fait ressentir. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle à perdu tout espoir de le retrouver. Après tout voilà deux ans que son attaque contre Konoha s'est soldé en échec. Les souvenirs affluent alors...

_- Sas'ke ! Je vais t'arrêter, et je t'emporterais dans ma chute. _

_- Toi... pourquoi. Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours en travers de ma route ?_

_- Car tu es..._

_La phrase resta en suspens. En réalité il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'était Sasuke pour lui. Son frère ? Son ami ? Ou bien plus ? Il n'en savait rien et avait peur de savoir. L'homme face à lui perdait peu à peu son âme, et pourtant, il voulait le sauver plus que tout. Quitte à tomber. Il ne voulait pas que Madara fasse de son ami un pantin pour sa fichue guerre. Le jeune Uchiwa regarda son adversaire avec perplexité. Il était vrai que le regard de Naruto se fit de plus en plus sur. L'atmosphère était lourde, tendue. Le blond était sûr d'une chose. Il ne perdrait plus de camarades. Du côté du brun, la bataille intérieure faisait rage. La soif de vengence lui faisait perdre petit à petit ce qui lui restait de bon sens mais Naruto était quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Le premier à avoir vu en lui autre chose qu'un gamin surdoué et mignon. Il avait vu sa souffrance et par bien des façons l'avait tiré vers le haut. Lui qui était si imperméable, si indifférent avait ressenti le besoin de prouver sa valeur face à cet espèce d'énergumène au grand sourire. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il était pour ce débile au grand coeur. Il attendait, suspendu à ses lèvres qu'il réponde à sa question_.

- _Je ne peux tout simplement plus perdre ceux qui me sont chers._

_La voix avait était enroué par l'émotion et Sasuke se retrouva ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Un être cher... qui en ce jour le considéré comme quelqu'un d'important dans son coeur ? Personne. Pourtant ce garçon face à lui venait de lui rétorquer le contraire. Il perdait peu à peu son âme, son humanité, pourtant lui... lui restait le même, enfin, pas tout à fait. A chaqune de leur rencontre, Naruto devenait de plus en plus solide, noble, et lumineux, alors que lui devenait les ténèbres même. _

_Naruto observa son vis-à-vis qui était l'indécision même. Il le voyait bien, même si son visage était des plus impassible comme à son habitude mais des petites modifications changèrent son visage si on l'observait attentivement. Un très, très léger arquement des sourcils, les yeux légèrement dans le vague et le coin de la bouche frémissant de façon discrète. Il ne savait s'il devait le croire ou non. Le jeune homme ne pu que lui faire un grand sourire comme à son habitude._

- _Tu sais Sas'ke, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. _

_- Ami ? Demanda l'autre des plus perplexe et perdu._

_- Oui rigola le blondinet. Je n'ai que toi comme rival valable badina t-il. _

_Cette fois le blond ne pu qu'exploser réellement de rire. Le brun venait d'ouvrir de grand yeux et former un O avec sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était la première fois que Sasuke était à ce point désarçonnait et le résultat était des plus comique. Un froncement de sourcil suivit pourtant._

- _Arrête de rêver. Tu es mon ennemi. Tu es de Konoha. Et je détruirai son village et ses habitants._

_- Sas'ke... je ne pourrais pas comprendre toute l'étendue de ta douleur, c'est vrai. Pourtant, j'ai connu la souffrance. Être rejeté est loin d'être plaisant. J'aurai voulu les tuer moi aussi quand j'étais enfant, et franchement, avec Kyuubi en moi j'aurai pu encore plus mal tourner qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Mais Hiruka m'a tendu la main, puis Kakashi, Sakura... et TOI. Tu étais mon challenge, mon rival, mon ami si précieux. Je t'admirai et en même temps te vouais une rancoeur sans égale._

_-_ _Naruto_.

_La voix étais froide, tranchante. Le blond déglutit difficilement. Ses paroles ne l'avait pas atteint. Il avait échoué et ils allaient devoir se batre. Encore et toujours se battre... il voulait tant apporter un peu de baume au coeur si meurtri de son ami... Le brun repprit._

- _Je ne suis pas comme toi et ne le serais jamais. J'ai choisis la voie des ténèbres. Tu as choisis la lumière._

_Il s'élança et d'éclencha un chidori. Il tenta d'atteindre Naruto dont le regard s'était voilé d'une tristesse sans fin et d'une résolution farouche. Il se clona, prépara un rasengan et partit à la rencontre de son ennemi juré mais aussi de son ami. Le regard du brun se troubla légèrement lors de l'impact. Ils n'en ressortiront pas indemme, si jamais ils s'en sortent. Naruto était en mode sennin prêt à lancer un fûton rasen shuriken. Sasuke déclencha son mangekyō sharingan faisant appel à Susanô. Ils s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois prêt à en finir. On lisait dans leur regard toute la détermination mais pour l'un avec regret et l'autre une légère retenue..._

Le Rokudaïme revint au présent quand il sentit dans son dos une présence, presque fantômatique de son second. Il laissa un soupir de tristesse s'élever dans la pièce. Il s'installa à son bureau une nouvelle fois et croisa le regard de Shikamaru. Toujours aussi silencieux et compétent. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Qu'y a t-il Shika ?

- Hokage, je vois que votre paperasse ne diminue en rien...

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi bon sang ! Vous savez tous comme cela m'agace. On se connait depuis assez longtemps pour que tu n'ai pas à faire des manières. Et puis, cela m'ennui tout ces papiers !

- Aaaah... galère... faut le faire, c'est tout, et tu le sais Naruto.

Ledit Naruto fit la moue. Au fond il était resté un enfant.

Je savais pertinamment que ma prise de fonction en tant qu'hokage avait fait que les autres devaient me parler avec une certaine prévenance mais j'en avais horreur. J'ai alors établi la règle comme quoi, dès qu'ils étaient en contact avec moi en privé qu'ils évitent de me vouvoyer. Apparemment... cela n'avait pas atteint leur cerveau... Regardant la pile de documents dangeureusement bancale je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Rien de pire que devoir lire tout cela. De plus je n'y comprenais pas toujours grand chose... Apparemment, mon intelligence n'avait pas vraiment évolué non plus... Je finis par prendre le premier dossier et l'ouvre. Mon regard parcours distraitement le contenu et voit qu'il s'agit d'approuver une mission lambda. Ennuyeux à mourrir... J'appose le tampon approuvant la mission et referme le dossier. J'aimerai sortir par ce temps ensoleillé mais le regard peu amène de mon second m'en dissoud. J'attrappe donc le suivant avec toute la nonchalence dont je suis capable et répète ainsi ce petit manège à plusieurs reprises. Rien de plus pénible que ces corvées. Je tomba alors sur un dossier qui attire mon attention.

- Shika.

Mon bras droit s'avance, contourne le bureau pour être dans mon dos et regarde par dessus mon épaule. Je vois une grimace se former sur son visage et comprend qu'il aurait aimer éviter que je vois cela. Je suis sur que dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de "galère" hurle en lui. Un petit sourire se profile sur le mien. Ma bonne humeur retrouvé je m'étire et c'est les yeux pétillant que je me tourne vers lui.

- Je te laisse la suite lui déclarais je, hilare.

Je le vois s'avancer dans un mouvement voulant sans doute me retenir mais je ne suis déjà plus que des restes de volute de fumée dans la pièce.

Je m'avance dans les rues avec une certaine paresse, observant ça et là les habitants sortirent de leur habitations, s'avancer vers leur magasin pour l'ouverture, les enfants détaller en vitesse. Un petit sourire s'installe sur mon visage pendant que je laisse mes pensées vagabonder. J'aime ce village ainsi que ses habitants et voir la vie grouillant telle une fourmilière est quelque chose d'apaisant. La journée me paraît des plus radieuse pourtant une petite voix s'immise et sournoisement me rappel qu'il manque quelque chose pour que tout soit parfais. Et ce quelque chose est un "quelqu'un". Mon humeur s'assombrit soudain. Mes pas me portent vers la demeure que je souhaitais et frappe quelques coups secs et attends. Je fais les cents pas ne sachant si la personne m'a entendu ou non. Je refrappe quelques bien sonores et attends à nouveau. Mes restes de bonne humeur s'évanouissent à une vitesse assez alarmante. C'est en jurant que je me retourne et m'apprête à repartir à mon bureau quand finalement mes pas prennent la direction opposée. Cela fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite...

Le jeune homme s'avança dans l'entrée, silencieux. Seuls ses pas crissèrent légèrement sur les gravillons. Il passa devant nombre de tombes et fini par s'arrêter devant l'autel dédié à celui qu'il respectait tant. L'atmophère était oppressante. Toutes les grandes figures ninja reposaient en ces lieux et ont ressentait la puissance s'en dégager. Après une prière silensieuse adressé à leur repos, il leva la tête vers le ciel et se lança.

- Salut Ero-senin ! Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai bien grandi.

Il s'autorisa un léger sourire face à cette constatation plus qu'évidente. A vrai dire, aujourd'hui il avait atteint les 23 ans et physiquement il était loin d'être un gringalet même s'il doit se l'avouer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti en mission. Il devait mesurer aux allentours d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi impossible à discipliner et ils avaient pousser recouvrant sa nuque, en revanche leur couleur étaient toujours celle comparable au soleil. Sa peau tanée par les nombreuse missions effectuées dans son adolescences restaient la même. Quand à son corps... il ne savait trop qu'en dire en tant qu'homme mais les femmes avaient l'air de l'apprécier vu leurs regards emplis de convoitises. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, ne sachant pas par où commencer...

- Tu sais... je ne l'ai toujours pas ramené... j'ai beau le faire rechercher activemment, il n'y a rien. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Il y a quelques personnes disant l'avoir apperçu, mais, étais-ce bien lui ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis comme enchaîné à cette promesse mais aussi par un désir qui me ronge. Je ne le comprends pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Il ne me laisse jamais en paix, me dévorant un peu plus chaque jour, me faisant suffoquer un peu plus. Que dois je faire ero senin ?

Il sentit une légère brise caresser son visage faisant flotter ses cheveux un peu trop long. Se laissant tomber sur les talons, il porsuivit son monologue.

- Je suis devenu le Rokudaïme comme je l'ai toujours dis, mais je ne me sens pas satisfais pour autant. La 4eme grande guerre est finie certes, nous en sommes ressorti vainqueur. Mais à quel prix ? Aujourd'hui quand je sors de Konoha je vois le visage des gens habitant aux allentours. J'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux pour les aider cela ne suffit pas. Et Sasuke m'obscède jour et nuit à tel point que je dors peu. Le retrouverais je ? Je ne sais même plus si j'ai encore de l'espoir...

Soudain il se rapella les paroles que son maître lui avait prodigué lors de son séjour à l'hôpital alors âgé de 12ans... "Seuls les imbéciles croient en cela"*. Un grand sourire se fendit sur son visage. Se relevant et s'époussétant, il répliqua.

- En fait, je vais rester un imbécile un peu plus longtemps et n'en faire qu'à ma tête quelques temps encore. Merci le vieux !

Le jeune partit en courant. Il venait de retrouver une pêche d'enfer et bien que cela ne plaira pas aux autres et qu'il risquait de se faire engueuler il s'en fichait. Il était Naruto Uzumaki, le 6eme Hokage du village caché de Konoha et une chose était sûre. Il allait retrouver Sasuke, et par lui même.

* * *

><p>*je ne me souviens plus de la phrase j'ai donc inventé celle-ci qui permet de rejoindre l'oeuvre ^^<p>

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais que ce premier chapitre est loin d'être... mouvementé mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va venir, et plus vite que vous ne le pensez =3

Reviews ?


End file.
